


THE SPACE BETWEEN THEM: A CONVERSATION ABOUT SHIPPING

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Shipping, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Fanfiction makes them open their eyes... and hearts





	THE SPACE BETWEEN THEM: A CONVERSATION ABOUT SHIPPING

Hutch tossed what he had been reading on the dash of the Torino. He turned to Starsky, who was reading a car magazine, and spoke.

"I... I... I don't know what to say":

"About what?"

"What I've been reading,"

"What have you been reading?"

" A ‘fanzine’. Starsk, what do you think about it?"

"You have to be a bit more specific Hutch. Feel about what?"

"These writers shipping us!"

"Where are they trying to ship us?" Starsky continued to read his magazine.

“’Shipping’ Starsk! It’s like they’re ALL shipping us!”

“Calm down. What? They want us to work somewhere besides Bay City?”

“You’re not listening Starsk! THEY are shipping US!”

Starsky looked up from the magazine he’d been reading. He looked at Hutch and spoke very slowly, “I am listening! And I said… where… are… they… trying… to… ship… us. And why do they want to ship us somewhere?”

“’Shipping’! They are SHIPPING… US!”

“Okay Hutch. I don’t think I’m understanding what you’re saying. So tell me again.”

Hutch ran a hand through his long blond hair, took a deep breath and exhaled. He picked up the zine from the dash and shook it at Starsky. “This! This ‘fanfiction’ stuff! They… they… they… have ‘shipped’ us! US!”

“Hutch you’re getting awfully excited! Slow down and explain what’s got you so upset.”

“SHIPPING!”

“What do those stories have to do with shipping us somewhere?”

“Not ‘shipping us somewhere’… ‘shipping’ US!”

Shaking his head, “Shipping… us… where?”

“HERE! In these stories!”

“Give me that!” Starsky took the zine and started to read. “HEY! You kissed me! And… and… and I kissed you back and grabbed your ass?!”

“Yeah, shipping… writing about us in a relationSHIP.”

Starsky continued reading. Turned the page. “We… we… we… make love! Me and thee! I… I… I fucked you!!”

“Yeah and earlier I fucked you.” Hutch ran his hands through his hair again. He watched Starsky reading more pages. He looked out the window then back at his partner who seemed very engrossed in the story he was reading. He reached out and took the zine from Starsky and tossed it back on the dash. “What are we gonna do about this?”

Starsky looked out his window then back to Hutch. “Uh, do you think… ?”

“Think what?”

Starsky dipped his head then looked up at his partner. “That they could… uh… know something we ahhh… don’t?”

“What?”

“Well just that… maybe… they might… “

“Get to the point Starsk.”

“What if…?”

“What if what?”

“What if we did… ship?”

Hutch whipped his head back around from where he had been looking out the window. “You… you… me and you… do that?”

Starsky shrugged. “I do love you. I think you love me. And lately women… well they just haven’t been… enough… Know what I’m sayin’?”

“You KNOW I love you.” Hutch paused. “And I do know what you’re saying about women. It’s like there’s something missing.” 

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Mostly they stared at each other’s lips.

Hutch leaned forward at the same time Starsky did. They met in the middle of the space between them. With only a few centimeters between their lips they hesitated.

Their eyes met then closed as they made that first contact between their lips. 

They kissed slowly. Lips closed. Hutch tilted his head to the right and Starsky tipped his to the right. Their lips met again and this time they parted, allowing tongues to slip inside. 

Their hands came up at the same time, grabbing each other’s faces and holding each other there. They pulled back and stared at each other.

“Wow!”

“For you too?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Hutch…?”

“Starsk…?”

“Let’s go home.”

“Whose?”

“Yours is closest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s only a few minutes to your place…”

“Starsk! I meant, are you sure about this? Us?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. And I’m also sure we can improve on how that person wrote about us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Blondie. Ship me Babe. Ship me all the way!”


End file.
